User talk:Lissamel123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lissamel123 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 03:31, June 29, 2011 Books and OCs Hi Lissa,I'm-actually I'm just an anonymous person and I really like your idea of creating a book about people's original characters.I'm kind of a freak when it comes to OCs (cuz I hate it when people hook up OCs with RCs (My way of referring to real charries)) but your book idea actually sounds cool.I love writing and drawing,but don't have an OC or anything.But I really,really,really love writing about Monster High.If you ever need any advice or opinions, talk to me.Thanks for reading and hopefully talk to ya later. Your friend, 20:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous person who would like to remain so.(XD) Scarlett Dummi Hey Lissa,it's me again.I read Scarlett's diary,and totally loved it! It was quite entertaining, conidering that this is all coming from a piece of wood. (No offense Scarlett,LOL) I really just like Scarlett in general. I've never read the Goosebumps books,but I've seen them at my local library and I've seen the book that her father is from (Night of the Living Dummy) She's a really cute character and I really like the one-sided realationship she has with Clawd. I just wanted to say that just cuz XD.Anyway,just keep on keeping on. Your friend, 16:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Anonamous person who wishes to remain so. So i herd you liek rps? Okay, no more chatspeak from here on. But yeah. I'm not quite sure how rps are done on here (IM?), but I'd love to roleplay with you or your characters sometime. Roleplay info Hrm, there's gotta be a better way than gumming up eachother's talk pages... http://www.monsterhighdolls.com/forum/categories/monster-high-roleplay/listForCategory ? Hesper McFadden Hi, Lissa. It's Auremint. You're adopting Hesper McFadden, right? Here's the direct link to a picture (generated by an avatar creator) that you might want to use - http://img269.imageshack.us/img269/5070/hespermcfadden.jpg. Of course, you can choose not to use it. The skin might be a bit too normie-esque. Thanks Thanks Lissa! Good luck on Hesper! XD Auremint 03:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Auremint GAWD YES Hey, Lissa! I love the Hesper page — especially the part about Bubbles! I made a few minor edits here and there. By the way, can I include Sven in Hesper's BFFs portion in the infobox? And can I include Hesper in Sven's infobox, too? And — at the risk of imposing… Can I include Hesper in my OC category? :3 Thank you, Lissa. It has been a pleasure working with you. I hope to see more of your OCs! :D About General Hilarity… Can I have Sven in it? And what should I dress up as, or can I just use an outfit? — Auremint 03:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from Sunnypool1 I just read Scarlett Dummi's Diary! (DON'T HAUNT ME SCARLETT!!!) It was soooo funny and cool! Can The Ventriloquist and Scarlet be one of her BFF's? Thanks! Sunnypool1 11:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again, Good Pal The title sucks, I know. Thank you. AMY AND SCARLET NEED MORE FRIENDS! Well, Amy does, she's barely speaks! Anyways, Love the idea. Also I can't wait for more entries! ;-) (Sorry if I spelled it wrong!) Sunnypool1 23:10, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It's Sunnypool1 OMG General Hilarity is turning out great! :-) And thanks for using Avalon! I've been nodicing you've been reading her diary... SHE'S OUT THERE, to get you. lol. Anyways, Good Luck on The Halloween Special! Sunnypool1 11:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there! Hey, Lissamel! It seems that many people like Hesper! I know I said this already, but I really think you did a great job on the content. :D Ur1Ghoul talking! Heya! May I just say... Your series is Amazing, OCs ditto, picture ditto, you're a great person! Luv, Ur1Ghoul 23:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) OC MAKER LOUD AND PROUD!!!! Heya You mind if I post this on Scarlett's page? My cousin drew it for me. Sunnypool1 (talk) 18:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :-D Love shippings: SlappyxAmy, JokerxHarley and I know this is stupid... BATGIRLXRIDDLER yep, that's a weird one... Sunnypool1 (talk) 18:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) LOLZ Aww, all cute well, my fave is a young Valerie Frizzle X a young Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Had to copy last name... Can't spell it. LOLZ Sunnypool1 (talk) 19:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC)